Les sentiments du Prince
by Paige0703
Summary: Le tournoi amical opposant le Japon aux USA approche. Tezuka fait alors son retour, mais non en tant que participant mais bel et bien en tant qu'entraîneur...Quelque peu poussé par Fuji, Tezuka oserait-il enfin avouer ses sentiments ? Fera t-il le premier pas ?
1. Le retour du Capitaine

**_Salut à Tous !_**

**_Et voici ma deuxième fic sur ce manga (et sur ce couple que j'ADOOOOOOOORE !). _**

**_Je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre (je sais il est un peu court). Je posterais la suite rapidement. _**

**_J'espère sincèrement qu'il plaira._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Kiss; Paige0703_**

**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°  
**

_**Les sentiments du Prince**_

_**Chapitre n°1 : Le retour du Capitaine**_

Tezuka Kunimitsu venait de faire son retour d'Allemagne depuis quelques heures maintenant. Evidemment, tous les autres joueurs de Seigaku en étaient heureux et prêt à fêter ça comme il se doit. Bien sur, le fait qu'il revienne en tant qu'entraîneur et non en tant que joueur, remplaçant de Ryuzaki sensei, en avait surpris plus d'un. Tezuka, simple collégien comme les autres participants, serait entraîneur ? Les avis étaient plutôt partagés surtout au sein même du groupe dont il avait désormais la charge. Ryoma, Eiji, Momo ainsi qu'Oishi n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient, les autres par contre...

Pourtant en quelques minutes seulement il avait réussi à se faire accepter. Son talent, même blessé, était toujours là et personne ne pouvait le nier. Le dîner fini, chacun pris la direction de sa petite chambrée.

- C'est vraiment génial qu'il soit là, hein Echizen ? ajouta alors Momoshiro alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

- Mm, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

- Mm, répondit Ryoma toujours dans ses pensées.

- Oh, tu m'écoutes ?

- Mm, répondit-il pour la troisième fois.

- En fait, il faut que je t'avoues quelque chose : je suis follement amoureux de mamushi...

- Mm.

- On compte même se marier...

- Mm.

- Et élever des lémuriens en Patagonie

- Mm.

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- Très bonne idée.

-...

- Quoi ? demanda alors Ryoma sous le regard noir de son camarade.

- Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je te disais et...

- Bien sur que j'ai écouté ! s'emporta Ryoma quelque peu vexé.

- Et j'ai dit quoi ?

- Tu aimes Kaido senpai, vous comptez vous marier et élever des lémuriens en Patagonie

Au fur et à mesure que Ryoma répétait les paroles de Momoshiro, ce dernier pâlissait peu à peu.

- Maintenant j'ai bien envie d'avoir l'avis des autres senpais sur votre projet, poursuivit Ryoma. Je vais aller leur en toucher un mot et tout de suite.

- Non, l'arrêta Momo. T'as pas intérêt !

- C'est bon, je plaisante, le rassura le plus jeune.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas respecter tes aînés, le gronda Momo en plaisantant avant de lui envoyer son oreiller à la figure.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quelques chambres plus loin, les deux meilleurs joueurs de Seigaku discutaient :

- On peut dire que tu sais faire tes entrés, plaisanta Fuji.

Voyant que Tezuka n'avait nullement l'intention de lui répondre il lui demanda :

- Alors, je suppose que tu as eu le temps de réfléchir pendant ton séjour en Allemagne.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit enfin le Capitaine.

- Je te l'ai dit avant ton départ, tu ne pourras pas m'avoir aussi facilement. Je connais tes sentiments envers Echizen... tes véritables sentiments.

Tezuka se tourna vers lui.

- Et moi je t'ai demandé d'oublier ça.

- Pourquoi ?

Tezuka alla vers la fenêtre, préférant tourner le dos à son équipier.

- Mes sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques, je ne voudrais pas l'ennuyer inutilement avec ça.

- Et si tu te trompais ? Et s'il t'aimait aussi ? Tu penses sincèrement qu'il ferait le premier pas ? Je te rappelle que tu es son Capitaine, que tu as deux ans de plus et que vous êtes du même sexe...

- Je le sais bien...

- Il n'osera jamais venir te dire ce qu'il ressent surtout si tu ne fais pas le premier pas... Tu le connais. Il doit sûrement trouver cela trop embarrassant en plus du fait qu'il doit penser comme toi, que ses sentiments ne peuvent être réciproques.

Aucune réponse.

- Bien, ajouta finalement le prodige en se levant, je t'aurai prévenu. Si tu persistes à ne rien faire tu risques de le perdre ou même le blesser.

Il quitta la pièce en direction de sa propre chambre. _Ce qu'il peut être têtu quand il s'y met, _pensa Fuji. _Si ça continue je vais devoir intervenir..._


	2. Début de l'entraînement

_**Chapitre n°2 : Début de l'entraînement**_

Le lendemain matin, une fois le petit déjeuner fini, l'entraînement put commencer. Les trois groupes se séparèrent alors, rejoignant leur entraîneur respectif.

- Nous allons faire quelques doubles, annonça enfin Tezuka une fois l'échauffement terminé. Tout d'abord Echizen, Kikumaru...

- Ouai ! Ochibi on est ensemble ! s'écria Kikumaru tout en sautant au cou de Ryoma.

- ... face à Shishido et Kamio. Vous pouvez commencer.

Les joueurs prirent rapidement place sur les courts alors que les autres se plaçaient tout autour. Fuji prit place au côté de son Capitaine. Shishido commença le service.

- Si tu ne le lâches pas du regard certains risques de se poser des questions, remarqua malicieusement Fuji.

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes avant de fixer son attention sur les autres joueurs. Eiji n'avait pas changé : toujours aussi plein d'entrain. Le match avança sans qu'aucune des deux équipes n'arrivent à breaker. Le score était désormais de 4 jeux partout. Ryoma se tourna finalement vers Fuji et Tezuka, sentant de nouveau de regard de son Capitaine sur lui. Il se concentra de nouveau sur le match.

- Ah, remarqua Fuji, il va enfin être sérieux. On dirait presque qu'il essaie d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il tout en observant la réaction de Tezuka.

Fuji avait vu juste. Ryoma passa à la vitesse supérieure. Il claqua un ace, à la surprise général, concluant ainsi le match 6 jeux à 4.

- Bravo Ochibi ! le félicita Eiji en le prenant de nouveau dans ses bras. On a gagné.

- Mada mada dane, répondit simplement Ryoma ajustant sa casquette et tentant un rapide coup d'oeil vers son capitaine.

Leur regard se croisa alors pendant quelques secondes avant que Ryoma ne détourne la tête.

- Tu vois Tezuka, il cherche ton approbation, tes encouragements ou mieux encore : un compliment.

- Match suivant, commença Tezuka ignorant les paroles de son camarade.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Si Tezuka n'avait presque pas lâché Ryoma du regard pendant son match, ce dernier en avait aussi profité pour observer discrètement son Capitaine pendant les autres matchs de l'entraînement. Fuji semblait le seul à remarquer ces quelques échanges silencieux. Le reste de l'entraînement se passa plutôt calmement.

Le dîner venait à peine de se terminer. Certain prenait le chemin de leur chambre, trop fatigué par la journée, d'autre partirent discuter un peu dans le salon, prenant des nouvelle des autres groupes. Ryoma avait quand à lui réussi à se débarrasser d'Eiji et de Momo. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entré, voulant prendre l'air. Il marchait sans vrai but, tournant un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Il se posa finalement sur un banc.

Par la fenêtre de sa chambre Tezuka venait de voir Ryoma s'installer. Il décida alors de le rejoindre, pourtant à quelques pas du jeune homme il se stoppa, prêt à faire demi tour.

- Dis bucho, tu retournes vraiment en Allemagne après ?

- Oui.

Le silence... Ryoma se décala alors un peu, faisant de la place pour son capitaine. Ryoma ne savait pas vraiment si ce dernier viendrait ou non. Il fut soulagé de le voir venir à ses côtés. Il était rare qu'ils soient seul tout les deux, et ils en avaient pleinement conscience, l'un comme l'autre.

Ce qu'aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué que Fuji ne loupe pas une seconde de leurs "tête à tête". Aucun n'osait parler. Pour dire quoi de toute façon ? Aucun des deux n'étaient très bavard après tout. Ils restèrent ainsi près d'une dizaine de minutes, sans s'échanger un mot, jusqu'à ce que Tezuka dise enfin :

- Il se fait tard, rentrons.

- Oui.

Ils se levèrent finalement. Le retour se fit dans le même silence. Ils se séparèrent que devant la chambre de Ryoma et Momo.

- Bonne nuit bucho, dit alors Ryoma avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit Echizen, répondit son vis-à-vis.


	3. Complications

_**Chapitre n°3 : Complications...**_

Les membres de Seigaku avaient finalement entendu parler d'un jeune joueur du nom de Kevin Smith. Ce dernier semblait parcourir un à un les clubs de tennis des collèges à la recherche de Ryoma. Si beaucoup s'inquiétait de la tournure que la situation pouvait prendre, ce n'était pourtant pas le cas du premier concerné. Ryoma semblait ne pas y attaché beaucoup d'importance. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de pouvoir refaire un match contre son capitaine. Ce dernier en avait parfaitement conscience et avait d'ailleurs rappelé à Ryoma qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres joueurs forts, autres que lui... mais Ryoma ne semblait pas vouloir changer ses priorités...

Finalement l'annonce des joueurs sélectionnés arriva. Contre toute attente Ryoma ne fut pas sélectionné. Si cela ne semblait pas beaucoup l'affecter, en réalité il en était tout autre...

A peine descendu du bus qui les ramenaient du camp d'entraînement, Ryoma partit comme une flèche. Tezuka, qui n'avait pas loupé le court échange que son joueur venait d'avoir avec le jeune Dan, s'approcha de ce dernier, suivi par Kawamura. Le jeune homme leur expliqua à leur tour qu'Akutsu était actuellement en train d'affronter le fameux Kevin.

Akutsu se retrouvait une fois au sol. Le jeune blondinet utilisait exactement la même technique que Ryoma avait utilisée pendant leur match. Ryoma entra finalement sur le court, après avoir observé quelques échanges entre les deux hommes. Il ramassa la raquette d'Akutsu avant de se retourner vers son adversaire : Kevin Smith.

- Tu en as après moi, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu as fait le tour des écoles ?

- Tu apparais enfin Echizen Ryoma. Tu tombes à pic. Je commençais à en avoir marre du menu fretin.

Ryoma ramassa la balle avant d'ajouter :

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas jouer ici et maintenant ?

- Yes ! C'est bien ce que j'espérais.

Ryoma se plaça pour servir quand Tezuka les interrompis :

- Ça suffit, le tournoi amical est proche. Je ne permettrai pas l'organisation d'un tel match.

- Pff... Tu joues encore les étudiants honorables, ajouta Akutsu. Quelle importance, laisse les faire.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? s'emporta Akutsu.

- Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre. Après tout, je ne suis pas à quelques jours près. Je peux bien attendre jusqu'au tournoi. En fait, j'aime autant te vaincre publiquement, rétorqua Kevin.

- Allons-y Echizen, reprit le Capitaine de Seigaku.

- Non, répondit simplement Ryoma.

Tezuka se retourna, surpris. Il ne c'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que le jeune joueur lui tienne ainsi tête.

- Je ne pourrais pas jouer de toute façon, non ? repris Ryoma.

Kevin et Akutsu furent à leur tout surpris. Ryoma ne jouerait pas lors du tournoi amical ? Akutsu en eu la confirmation par Dan, toujours à ses côtés.

- Dans ce cas si on ne joue pas maintenant, nous ne pourrons pas le faire, termina Echizen.

- Hé ! l'interpella le jeune américain. C'est sérieux ?

- Et alors ? rétorqua Ryoma. Si on joue maintenant tu auras ce que tu voulais, non ?

- Echizen, tenta Tezuka.

Ryoma l'ignora une nouvelle fois et servit enfin. Malheureusement pour lui, la balle ne passa même pas le filet.

- Mm, ce n'est pas si facile d'utiliser la raquette d'un autre.

Il s'approcha de son sac, Tezuka juste derrière lui.

- Arrêtes, Echizen.

Ryoma l'ignora complètement, sortant sa raquette. Il commença à repartir sur le court quand Tezuka lui attrapa le poignet.

- Lâches moi, dit Ryoma d'un ton sec.

Cette simple phrase surprit de nouveau Tezuka, Kawamura mais aussi Akutsu. Il était rare que Ryoma manque autant de politesse envers ceux de sa propre équipes, et surtout envers le capitaine lui même.

La réponse de Tezuka ne se fit pas attendre : il tira d'un coup sec sur le bras du jeune homme, le faisant ainsi se retourner face à lui, avant de finalement le gifler. Ryoma se retrouva alors au sol.

- Aie...

- Tezuka, intervins Kawamura.

- Pour la dernière fois, dit-il d'un ton sec, nous partons.

Ryoma baissa finalement les yeux, abdiquant silencieusement. Kawamura s'approcha alors pour l'aider à se relever.

- Bon, allons-y Echizen, dit-il simplement.

Ils prirent les affaires du jeune homme et quittèrent le court, sans rien ajouter.

- Hé, attends! Tu t'enfuis ! s'écria Kevin inutilement.


	4. En plein doute

_**Chapitre n°4 : En plein doute**_

- Il n'avait pas besoin de me gifler, marmonna Ryoma, allongé sur son lit.

Ce n'était pas la gifle en elle même qui l'avait le plus blessé, mais plutôt quelle vienne de Tezuka lui même. Ryoma se tourna dans son lit, le coeur serré. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit aussi compliqué, dès que Tezuka était impliqué ? Pourquoi fallait-il que son coeur s'emballe à la simple pensée du Capitaine ? Ryoma ne c'était rendu compte que récemment de ses sentiments pour Tezuka. En fait, c'était lors du voyage en Allemagne qu'il l'avait finalement pris conscience de ses réels sentiments.

Le revoir, à peine descendu du bus, lui avait fait tellement plaisir qu'il avait eu du mal à contenir sa joie. Alors quand il l'avait félicité pour son dernier match contre Sanada... il était plus que fou de joie, il était au Paradis. Même si il avait ensuite ajouté qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre... ce qui avait d'ailleurs bien fait rire Momo et les autres.

Oui, il aimait son Capitaine bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il le savait parfaitement mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il aimait pouvoir observer son visage, croiser son regard, le voir évoluer sur le terrain, même sa façon de marcher... il aimait tout. Il aimerait tellement en savoir plus sur lui, être plus souvent en sa compagnie, être plus près... toujours plus près. Pourtant il savait pertinemment que jamais Tezuka ne le verrai autrement que comme un joueur du même club, que jamais il ne le serrera dans ses bras, que jamais il ne sentira la chaleur de son corps contre le sien... ou encore ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il en rêvait pourtant tellement... la vie était vraiment injuste.

- Tezuka, murmura Ryoma.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi. Il avait finalement décidé de partir à la recherche du blond pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute... jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe que Atobe. Ils n'échangèrent que quelques mots mais cela suffit à aider Ryoma à prendre conscience de ses erreurs. Encore une fois Tezuka avait su lire en lui comme personne.

Après avoir marché encore plusieurs heures, Ryoma se trouva finalement devant la porte de chez Tezuka.

- Kunimitsu, un de tes kouhai du club de tennis est là, indiqua la mère de ce dernier.

Tezuka le rejoignit dans l'entrée.

- Que veux-tu à cette heure-ci ?

- J'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je... Je voudrais participer au tournoi amical.

- Les joueurs ont déjà été sélectionnés.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? s'emporta le jeune homme. Je ne peux pas faire le tournoi. Je ne peux pas faire de match officieux... Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

Il emmena finalement Ryoma dans sa chambre. Ce dernier s'installa par terre, à genoux, en face de son Capitaine qui s'était installé sur la chaise, à son bureau.

- J'ai bien compris. C'est vrai que je n'avais aucun esprit combatif même en pensant au tournoi amical. Bucho, tu l'avais bien dit, non ?

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_- Echizen, tu as des adversaires à affronter._

_- Mais..._

_- Le monde compte de nombreux joueurs forts. Un joueur ayant la possibilité d'affronter un adversaire puissant mais qui se laisse distraire et ne joue pas sérieusement ne pourra pas gagner._

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

- Mais j'ai changé, s'écria Ryoma. Je veux jouer contre Kevin ! Je voudrais le faire. Je t'en prie !

- Nous ne pouvons pas changer les membres du tournoi, commença Tezuka.

Ryoma baissa la tête, déçu.

- Mais en réalité il reste une place pour le remplaçant. Notre 8 ième joueur, le remplaçant. C'est en quelque sorte une renaissance après la perte de ta combativité. Acceptes-tu cette place ?

- Oui !

- Mais je ne peux pas te promettre que tu joueras. Le choix des matches revient à Sakaki sensei.

- Ça me va.

- Bien, dans ce cas le problème est réglé.

- Oui, répondit Ryoma montrant un de ses rares sourires.

Devant se simple sourire, Tezuka eu beaucoup de mal à rester de marbre. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit lui ? Pourquoi son coeur avait choisi Echizen Ryoma ? Il se rappelait encore parfaitement la première fois où il l'avait vu. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, quand leur regard s'était croisé, son coeur avait loupé un battement.

Peu à peu il c'est alors rendu compte qu'inconsciemment il cherchait toujours Ryoma du regard. Il voulait aussi pousser Ryoma à aller plus loin, toujours plus loin... Bien sur il en était de même avec les autres membres du club, il fera toujours tout son possible pour qu'ils progressent, mais en ce qui concernait le plus jeune... Il était prêt à bien plus. _"Deviens le pilier de Seigaku" _qu'il lui avait dit.

Oui, Tezuka avait finalement du admettre qu'il avait bel été bien des sentiments à l'égard du plus jeune titulair du club... De plus, il devait admettre que la visite que ses coéquipiers lui avait fait quand il était encore en Allemagne lui avait fait plaisir... après tout il avait enfin pu revoir Ryoma.

- Bien, c'est tout ce que tu voulais, demanda Tezuka quelque peu déçu que le jeune homme doive déjà partir.

- Oui. Enfin non, reprit Ryoma.

- Oui ?

Ryoma baissa à nouveau la tête avant de dire :

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me gifler... se plaignit-il.

Étant donné qu'il avait baissé la tête, Ryoma ne put voir le léger sourire qu'affichait son Capitaine. _C'est bien une remarque enfantine, _pensa Tezuka.

- C'était le seul moyen de te ramener à la réalité, répondit simplement le plus âgé des deux.

- Je suis sur que tu aurai pus trouver autre chose, poursuivit-il en relevant le visage.

Tezuka sembla réfléchir quelques secondes : _"Tu ne crois pas qu'il a déjà fait assez d'efforts pour attirer ton attention ? Chaque jour il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour que tu le remarques un peu plus... en tant que joueur mais aussi en tant qu'être à part entière. A ton tour de faire un pas vers lui ou préfères-tu prendre le risque de le perdre pour de bon ?"_ Tezuka ne pouvait oublier la dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec Fuji cet après-midi même... Et à peine quelques heures après Ryoma se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Était-ce sa chance ? Et si Fuji c'était trompé sur les sentiments de Ryoma à son égard ? _Non, ce n'est pas possible_, pensa alors Tezuka, _Fuji ne se trompe jamais._

- C'est vrai, il y avait bien un autre moyen mais...

- Mais quoi ? demanda Ryoma légèrement curieux.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sur que tu aurais préféré cette méthode.

- Et c'était quoi ?

Tezuka se mit finalement à genoux, poussant légèrement Ryoma qui du prendre appui sur ses main, légèrement dans le dos. Tezuka se rapprocha de lui, installé entre les jambes du jeune homme, une main près de sa hanche, l'autre sur sa joue. Il s'empara finalement de ses lèvres. il fut soulagé de ne pas être repoussé et surtout de sentir Ryoma répondre timidement à son baiser. Il s'éloigna finalement de quelques centimètres.

- J'aurai largement préféré ça mais... était donné qu'il y avait du monde.

- Echizen...

Ryoma ancra son regard dans celui du plus vieux, attendant la suite :

- ... tu te rends bien compte de ce que ça signifie ?

- Oui, parfaitement. En fait bucho je...

- Je t'aime, le coupa Tezuka.

Ryoma ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ces simples mots qu'il avait tant souhaité entendre sans jamais vraiment y croire...

Une nouvelle fois Tezuka s'empara des lèvres du plus jeune, le plaquant finalement au sol. Il pouvait enfin l'embrasser, enfin il pouvait goûter aux baisers de Ryoma. Depuis le temps qu'il souhaitait pouvoir sentir la douceur de ses lèvres, pouvoir sentir son souffle sur son visage... Il en était évidemment de même pour Ryoma.

Ce dernier n'osait pas vraiment bouger, répondant simplement aux baisers de son aîné. Il senti finalement la langue de Tezuka se glisser entre ses lèvres. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il entrouvrit un peu plus ses lèvres, laissant celle-ci venir chercher sa consoeur. Ryoma ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce simple contact.

Après plusieurs baisers plus tendre et passionnés les uns que les autres, ils se séparèrent de nouveau. Tezuka sourit tendrement devant le regard de Ryoma dans lequel le plaisir s'y reflétait clairement. Le plus âgé des deux commença à se relever mais Ryoma l'en empêcha.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Je... commença Ryoma.

- Tu devrais rentrer maintenant. Demain matin tu as entraînement, je te rappelle.

- Je sais mais... mais je...

Ryoma prit une profonde inspiration, plaquant ses bras sur ses yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de son Capitaine, et avoua enfin dans un murmure :

- J'ai envie de toi.

Tezuka ne s'était pas attendu à un tel aveu. Tout ce qu'il voyait du visage du plus jeune était ses lèvres crispé et la rougeur de ses joues. Il se pencha alors, et murmura à son oreille :

- Moi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te désire.

Tezuka profita de l'absence de réaction du plus jeune pour retirer les bras de son visage. Il ajouta pourtant :

- Mais c'est trop tôt... Il est préférable d'y aller prudemment. Et puis, manquerait plus que tu ne puisses pas t'entraîner correctement.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas m'entraîner correctement, remarqua naïvement Ryoma.

Tezuka n'en revenait pas : comment pouvait-il demander ça avec un air si innocemment sensuel.

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de toi pendant _toute _la nuit.

Ryoma rougit soudainement, comprenant enfin ce que signifiait les paroles de Tezuka.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est que parti remise, reprit le Capitaine.

- Promis ?

- Oui, c'est promis.

Ils se relevèrent finalement.

- Bien, ajouta Ryoma tout en s'emparant de son sac, je veux bien attendre jusqu'à la fin du tournoi amical... mais pas plus.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Tezuka de répliquer qu'il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un énième baiser, avant de dire :

- Bonne nuit bucho.

Il quitta alors la pièce et la maison du Capitaine, rentrant chez lui le coeur léger.


	5. Japon vs USA : le dénouement

_**Chapitre n°5 : Japon vs USA : le dénouement**_

La rencontre tant attendu entre le Japon et les Etats-Unis allaient enfin commencer. Les joueurs du premier double entrèrent finalement sur le terrain. Comme à son habitude Atobe attira immédiatement toute l'attention sur lui... comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Si Atobe et Sanada ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à une paire de double au début, selon Eiji en tout cas, à la fin cela changea.

- Il ressemble enfin à une paire de double, remarqua l"acrobate.

Le match se termina finalement par la victoire de la paire Atobe/Sanada. Même si les américains avaient quand même réussi à pousser Atobe dans ses derniers retranchements : l'obligeant ainsi à utiliser son Tannhäuser service.

Le deuxième double allait commencer. Eiji fut assez surpris et surtout heureux de voir son apparaître sur le tableau d'affichage. Il entra alors sur le court en compagnie de son coéquipier : Oshitari Yuushi. Même si le match commença bien pour la paire japonaise, la victoire revint finalement aux frères Griffey. Ces derniers avaient décidé au dernier moment d'aller à l'encontre des ordres de leur entraîneur, ou plutôt leur corps, eux, refuser de perdre volontairement. Ils voulaient jouer leur tennis jusqu'au bout, même si cela devait signifier de perdre leur place dans l'équipe.

Malgré défaite, Eiji fut heureux de la victoire des américains et espérait bien prendre sa revanche un jour. Les deux joueurs du premiers simple virent alors leur entrée, une fois leur nom afficher : Sengoku Kiyosumi face à Boby Max. La différence de carrure était plus que flagrante. Boby ne maqua pas de rabaisser le jeune rouquin, qui ne réagit pas, disant simplement qu'il était nul en anglais... pourtant, comme le remarqua Fuji, son regard laisser aucune doute : il avait bien compris les propos de son adversaire et comptait bien lui faire regretter ses paroles.

Le match semblait tenter pencher en faveur de Sengoku avant de finalement tourner en faveur de l'américain, et ainsi de suite. Le match commençait à traîner en longueur sans qu'aucun des deux joueurs n'arrivent vraiment à prendre la tête du match. Le match était devenu un combat d'endurance qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre. Pourtant, à bout de force, les deux jeunes hommes s'écroulèrent finalement... Ils furent finalement sortis du terrain par leurs coéquipiers après que l'abrite est annoncé le match nul.

Le deuxième simple pu enfin débuter. Ce match promettait beaucoup : qui du "prodige" ou de la "machine" allait finalement l'emporter ? Même si le début fut quelques peu tendu et que Ignashov était même parvenu à contrer le Tsubame Gaeshi, le match pencha finalement en faveur du prodige. Ce dernier parvint encore une fois à élever son niveau, piégeant ainsi son adversaire. Le Japon menait désormais par 2 victoires à 1, et un match nul. Si il gagnait le dernier match, il serai déclaré vainqueur sinon... il y aura 2 victoires de chaque côté.

Les noms apparurent finalement sur le tableau d'affichage et contre toute attente ce ne fut pas le nom de Ryoma qui apparut sous celui de Kevin mais bien celui de Kirihara Akaya. Ce dernier fut plus qu'heureux et prit la direction du court, Tezuka prenant place sur le banc à la place de Sakaki sensei. Ryoma quand à lui s'éloigna du groupe, quittant même le stade.

Le match commença bien pour Kirihara jusqu'au moment où il se cogna l'épaule contre le poteau. Même s'il parvint à continuer de jouer, Tezuka et les autres ne furent pas dupe bien longtemps : Kirihara mentait en disant que tout allait bien. Il avait même tentant de jouer de la main gauche, sans grand succès. Ce dernier fut donc contraint à l'abandon, forçant même Sanada à intervenir.

Le match repris pourtant. Les américains invoquèrent alors une règle spéciale permettant de continuer la rencontre, remplaçant le joueur blessé. Tezuka parti donc à la recherche de jeune prince du tennis qui pouvait enfin affronter Kevin Smith.

Le match fut intense, et ce des deux côtés jusqu'au moment où Ryoma sorti enfin son Cyclone Smash. Si le match semblait fini, ce ne fut pourtant pas encore le cas. En effet, Ryoma n'était pas le seul à avoir garder une carte secrète. Dos au mur, Kevin utilisa alors "illusion". Mais cela ne le sauva pas longtemps. Quelques peu perdu au début, Ryoma parvint pourtant rapidement à contrer don attaque. Il conclut finalement le match sur un énième Cyclone Smash.

- Echizen, bien joué, lui dit Tezuka après avoir commencé à l'applaudir.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoo

Les joueurs fêtaient leurs victoires comme il se doit. Ryoma parvint, après de multiples essais, à se détacher du groupe pour s'approcher de Tezuka. Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Fuji à ses côtés.

- J'ai compris, je vous laisse.

- Oui ? demanda Tezuka une fois Fuji parti.

- Je veux que tu tiennes ta promesse maintenant, dit simplement le plus jeune de but en blanc.

Tezuka observa rapidement le jeune homme : même si son regard le défiait de le repousser, il vit rapidement le léger tremblement de ses mains. Même si il paraissait sur de lui, Ryoma était plus qu'embarrassé par la situation. Cela amusa quelques peu Tezuka, même si il garda son masque d'impassibilité. Il le trouvait assez mignon, d'une certaine manière... Mais au final, comment pouvait-il dire non alors que lui même en mourrait d'envie ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Fuji ? demanda Eiji voyant que son ami se retenait de rire en regardant Tezuka et Echizen.

- Rien. Rien du tout...

- Nya ? s'étonna Eiji alors que Fuji partait. Tant pis...

Tout le monde prit finalement le chemin de retour. Tezuka et Ryoma partirent en dernier... ensemble. Le coeur de Ryoma battait à la chamade et il avait du mal à ne pas sourire bêtement : il se dirigeait en ce moment même chez Tezuka, comme pouvait-il ne pas être sur un petit nuage ?

- Il n'y a personne, ils doivent revenir que demain dans l'après midi, lui avait dit Kunimitsu un peu plus tôt. Tu veux venir ?

- Oui.

- Tu es sur de vouloir...

- Oui, l'avait coupé le plus jeune. J'en... j'en ai envie.


	6. Le début d'une belle histoire

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir_**

**_Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre. Juste une petit mot avant de vous laissez lire ce chap: pour moi les persos ont toujours fait plus âgés qu'ils ne le sont donc si on s'en tient à leur age ça fait un peu bizarre de les faire coucher ensemble... mais comme je l'ai dit, je les considère plus comme des lycéens que des collégiens. Enfin bref, je vous laisse._**

**_Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout..._**

**_Kiss_**

**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**

_**Chapitre n°6 : Le début d'une belle histoire...**_

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seulement tout les deux, Ryoma ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Cette gêne plus que flagrante fit sourire Tezuka... Après tout il était rare de voir Ryoma dans un tel état, lui qui était généralement plus calme et sur de lui. Bien sur, Tezuka était lui aussi quelque peu tendu par la situation. Il avait vraiment envie de passer aux choses sérieuse avec Ryoma, depuis le temps qu'il désirait son corps... mais il avait quand même un peu peur de précipiter les choses.

Tezuka s'approcha finalement de Ryoma avant de lui voler un baiser.

- Ne te forces pas. Si tu veux on peux attendre que...

Ryoma l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en le poussant sur le lit, le forçant à s'allonger, avant de prendre place sur ses hanches.

- Hors de question Bucho...

Il ne s'était pas attendu à un Ryoma si entreprenant... jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas. Le plus jeune empêcha toute protestation en s'emparant des lèvres de Tezuka. Ce dernier senti même la langue mutine de Ryoma quémander l'accès à sa bouche.

Tezuka décida alors de passer à l'action. Il avait pris sa décision : il ne pouvait pas attendre, il voulait que Ryoma soit sien, ce soir même. Il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Ryoma, le sentant frissonner. Il lui ôta finalement son haut avant de le faire basculer, se trouvant désormais au dessus.

- C'est pas du jeu, se plaignit Ryoma alors que les rôles s'inversaient.

- Je te l'ai pourtant dit la dernière fois : j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de toi toute la nuit.

Il fit alors glisser une de ses mains sur le torse imberbe de son jeune amant qui frissonna de nouveau. Tezuka se pencha avant de déposer quelques baisers sur le visage de Ryoma, avant de glisser peu à peu dans son cou, lui mordillant au passage le lobe de l'oreille. Ryoma, qui avait fermé les yeux, ne put alors empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

- Et ce n'est que le début, murmura sensuelle Tezuka.

Ryoma ne voulait pas être simple spectateur et obligea Tezuka à enlever son tee-shirt. Pourtant ce dernier avais bien l'intention de garder le contrôle de la situation. Il parsema finalement le torse du jeune homme de multiples baisers papillons avant de lui mordiller les tétons durcis pas le plaisir.

- Mmm...

Echizen était encore plus réceptif à ses caresses qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le reste de leurs vêtements prirent le même chemin que leur tee-shirt. Ryoma ne put alors s'empêcher de rougir alors que Kunimitsu laissait glisser son regard sur lui. De plus, la vue du corps de Tezuka était loin de lui déplaire. Il senti sa bouche être de nouveau capturé avant que la main de Tezuka ne glisse le long de son corps, jusqu'à son entre jambe. Il eu un hoquet de surprise quand il senti les doigts de Tezuka s'enroulaient autour de sa verge.

Tezuka commença d'abord par de lent va et viens. Ryoma posa finalement ses mains sur la nuque de son amant, attira son visage vers le sien et scellant de nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser plus qu'avide. Il écarta un peu plus les jambe, bougeant même un peu les hanches sans même sans rendre compte, cherchant à accentuer les contact de la main de Tezuka augmentant les vagues de plaisir que ce dernier déclenchait dans son corps.

Le capitaine arrêta finalement tout mouvement, à la grande surprise du plus jeune. Il ancra son regard dans celui du plus jeune, y lisant parfaitement l'incompréhension. Il l'embrassa un énième fois avant de finalement donner un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de verge.

- Att... Qu'est-ce... tenta-t-il tout en se relevant quelques peu.

Il fut dans l'incapacité de terminer sa phrase : Kunimitsu venait d'engloutir complètement sa virilité dans sa bouche, laissant habilement sa langue s'enrouler autour. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, fermant, les yeux tout en se cambrant légèrement.

- Hmm, bucho... parvint-il finalement à articuler avant de glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant.

Ryoma ne c'était pas vraiment attendu à ça en venant ici. Bien sur il savait en gros ce qui allait ce passer, mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seul seconde qui sentirait la langue de son capitaine glisser lentement sur sa verge, dans de lent va et viens. Il se mordit finalement les lèvres souhaitant faire taire au maximum ses gémissements. La situation était déjà assez embarrassante comme ça sans qu'il ait besoin d'entendre ses propres gémissements de plaisir résonner un peu plus sur les murs de la chambre.

Tezuka s'appliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour satisfaire son jeune amant, et au vu des gémissements que ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de cacher, il devait sûrement y parvenir. Il augmentait lentement le rythme, sentant même les hanches du plus jeune approfondir le contact de la langue en bougeant légèrement.

Ryoma, quand à lui, ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête. Comment pouvait-il rester mettre de lui même alors que des vagues de plaisir se déversaient une à une dans chaque parcelles de son corps ? Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un jour il pourrait ressentir autant de plaisir... et pourtant c'était le cas. Son corps entier semblait en feu, sa peau le brûler, son coeur ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa poitrine et son esprit, lui, état déjà bien loin de la réalité... Il ne réalisa pas vraiment que Tezuka venait de glisser un doigt dans son intimité, voulant le préparer pour la suite. Il ajouta finalement deuxième doigt alors que Ryoma semblait atteindre le point de non retour. Un troisième doigt rejoint alors les autres...

- Mmm... Je... Bucho, mmm... articula Ryoma avant de se déverser, se cambrant un peu plus.

Ryoma mit plusieurs minutes à revenir complètement à lui, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir charnel que venait de lui faire découvrir son amant. Ce n'est que quand il senti la main de Tezuka glisser tendrement sur sa joue qu'il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer : il c'était laissé aller, se déversant dans la bouche même de Kunimitsu. Il rougit instantanément, écarquillant les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, plaquant les mains sur sa bouche.

Tezuka ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part du plus jeune, mais il le trouva tout de même plus qu'adorable. Il continua de faire glisser sa main sur la joue du jeune.

- Tu... Je... tenta Ryoma.

- On devrait peut-être arrêter là pour cette fois, l'interrompis Kunumitsu.

- Non, continue, ajouta finalement Ryoma, retrouvant alors la maîtrise de lui même.

Comment pouvait-il arrêter alors qu'il était le seul à avoir pris du plaisir ? Il voulait aussi pouvoir satisfaire son amant, même si il se doutait qu'il manquait beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, il était prêt à s'entraîner dur avec son capitaine. Il voulait le satisfaire pleinement... Et puis, une parti de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt n'était qu'un infime parti de ce qui l'attendait... commenta pouvait alors lui dire qu'il voulait en rester là ?

- Ça risque d'être quelque peu douloureux vu que c'est ta première fois. Je ne voudrais pas...

- Ça ira, le coupa Ryoma. Je te fais confiance et puis... même si on attend ça sera la même chose, non ?

- Oui... c'est vrai. Dans ce cas, retourne toi...

Il aida le jeune homme à s'installer à quatre pattes, avant que ce dernier n'enfouisse sa tête dans l'oreiller. Tezuka laissa d'abord glissait une de ses mains le long de l'échine de Ryoma avant lubrifier son propre membre. Il le plaça à l'entrer de l'intimité de Ryoma, hésitant quand même un peu...

- S'il te plait... Je te veux, murmura alors Ryoma.

Le doute disparut bien vite de l'esprit du Capitaine. Il commença à entrer lentement quand il sentit évidemment le corps du plus jeune se crisper sous le coup de la douleur naissante. Il fit glisser sa main vers l'entre jambe de Ryoma voulant le distraire au maximum.

- Détends toi Ryoma, j'irai doucement... Concentre toi sur ma main...

Il entama de lents va et viens avec sa main, le sentant peu à peu durcir de nouveau. Il se glissa un peu plus à l'intérieur. Il était presque à la moitié quand il senti le plus jeune reculer d'un coup sec, le pénétrant alors complètement. Ryoma ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur de franchir ses lèvres alors que quelques larmes venaient se perdre sur l'oreiller.

- Ryoma mais qu'est-ce... paniqua quelque peu Tezuka.

Il plaque son torse sur le dos du plus jeune, le forçant finalement à le regarder. Contre toute attente, le plus jeune lui sourit avant de l'embrasser et lui dire :

- Je t'aime...

Tezuka sourit tendrement. Ryoma n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête, même dans un moment pareil. Il replaça sa main sur la verge de son amant, qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagé, avant de commencer à bouger un peu ses hanches. Il ferma les yeux, voulant profiter au maximum de cette sensation. Il aimait sentir Ryoma se contractait ainsi sur son propre membre. Il sortait lentement avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus loin, un peu plus profondément dans ce corps si chaud, si quémandeur... il se sentait aspiré à l'intérieur même de jeune homme au point qu'il aurait du mal à mettre des mots sur cette si douce sensation.

Finalement Tezuka vint frapper un point magique dans le corps du jeune homme qui ne put retenir un gémissement bien plus prononcé que les précédents.

- Bucho... soupira t-il.

Entre la main agile de Tezuka sur son membre et les va et viens incessant de la verge de Tezuka en lui, Ryoma ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête. La seule chose dont il était sur, c'était que c'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, encore mieux que ce qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt... Rapidement il entendit les gémissements de Tezuka se mêlaient aux siens, se répercutant sur les murs, les excitant davantage... Ses reins étaient en feu, son esprit avaient volés en éclats depuis un moment déjà, il ne semblait même plus avoir le contrôle de son propre corps et il aimait ça... Il aimait sentir son capitaine s'insinuer en lui ainsi, encore et encore... maltraitant toujours un peu plus sa prostate...

- Mmm... Plus, je veux... plus. Mmm, murmura péniblement le plus jeune faisant sourire Tezuka.

Les coups de reins de ce dernier ne suivait plus vraiment de rythme précis. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. C'est finalement Ryoma qui rendit les arme en premier ce déversent dans la main de Kunimitsu, alors que ce dernier continuait de se glisser dans son intimité, alors que tous les muscles de Ryoma se contractaient sous l'effet de ce nouvel orgasme. Tezuka sentait bien que lui même ne pourrait pas tenir encore bien longtemps, pas alors que l'anneau de chair de son amant venait d'augmenter la pression sur son propre membre. Dans un dernier râle de plaisir il rendit les armes à son tour, se laissant tomber sur le corps du plus jeune... avant de le rejoindre dans les limbes de plaisir. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, profitant des dernières sensations de leur orgasme mutuel, voulant graver ce moment au plus profond d'eux même.

Finalement Tezuka se retira délicatement du corps de plus jeune. Ils s'installèrent sous les draps, Ryoma se calant alors dans les bras de son capitaine, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Tezuka pouvait même sentir Ryoma sourire en même temps que son souffle caressait sa peau. Kunimitsu le serra un peu plus contre lui, avant de faire glisser sa main droite le long de son échine. Leurs respirations reprenant un rythme plus régulier, tout comme les battements de leur cœur.

- Je t'aime Ryoma, murmura finalement Tezuka.

Ryoma releva la tête, déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Tezuka avant de réinstaller tout en murmurant à son tour :

- Je t'aime aussi Tezuka.

Il avait décidé, pour ce soir en tout cas ce laisser tomber le "bucho" mais était encore un peu trop gêner pour l'appeler par son prénom... pour ça Tezuka devrait attendre encore un peu. Tezuka ne put que sourire. Après plusieurs minutes de silence ou seul la main de Tezuka continuait ses douces caresses, Ryoma dit enfin :

- Tu sais que la nuit ne faut que commencer...

Tezuka rit doucement face à cette remarque. Il comptait bien lui faire tenir sa promesse on dirait. Il allait répondre quand il senti la main taquine de Ryoma glissait sur son ventre avant de laisser glisser son index sur toute la longueur de son membre, le faisant alors frissonner. Ryoma releva la tête, ancra son regard dans celui de son amant, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

- Je vois ça... répondit-il simplement, mais ne te plains pas si tu es trop fatigué pour te lever demain.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ils jours passaient lentement. Ryuzaki sensei sortait enfin de l'hôpital. Evidemment, tout le club lui prépara une fête surprise... Même si celle-ci avait finalement compris ce que les membres du club de tennis lui préparaient, elle fut vraiment touchée par ce geste. Mais les membres du club eurent eu aussi une belle surprise :

- Je suis complètement guéri, leur annonça finalement Tezuka. Je reprendrais l'entraînement avec vous dès demain.

Evidemment des cris de joies retentirent à ses quelques mots du Capitaine, avant que les joueurs ne viennent l'entourer. Tezuka posa son regard sur Ryoma, heureux de pouvoir contempler le sourire de son petit ami.

Les jours à venir leur réserver encore d'autre surprise. Avec les nationales qui arrivaient, le prochain tournoi interne et surtout l'invitation de Ryoma à l'US Open... Le calme était loin d'être revenu, loin de là... mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.


End file.
